Scare Backfire
by Gleamming Swirl
Summary: A scare by TMNT backfires on them from a Fan Fiction author with aditude will revenge be served next or will the authers revenge stop there plan? I hope so i'm one of the authors enjoy! *WARNING IF YOU LIKE TMNT ON HALLOWEEN THERE READ IT ON HALLOWEEN OR AT NIGHT I COULDNT CARE LESS* Swirl


Scare backfire

I was just done watching a monster movie marathon "For Halloween sake get a real monster to make a monster movie" I mumbled to no one I was the only one awake so I guess I was board I fell asleep "Just one quick nap"….. I said drifting into dream land.  
CRASH! And huge smash in the house but I'm alone and I didn't do it 'For Halloween sake' I thought someone is in are fridge I went over to my friend Tabby "Tab's wake up some one is in the house" I whispered she shot strait up "If any one eats my pizza they'll learn very soon not every thing in fan fiction is fake" She whispered we tip toed to the fridge Tabby's eyes widen "Dracula"?! She shrieked I laughed my head off "Dracey is a friend of mine"! I smiled Tab's settled down "O- ok if you say it wont eat us" luckily he didn't hear us my smile turned into a twisted evil grin.  
I stepped in "Hey Drac isn't the meeting next week"? I said folding my arms "HELP"! A mummy the monster of the black lagoon Frankenstein's Monster "Put her down now"! I demanded getting in there face, they laughed "By my order put her down or I'll make sure you die again"! I hissed threateningly.

They dropped her starring at me "Seriously isn't the meetings next week- wait a minuet" My eyes widened Tabby's too "Oh my shell" We said at the same time Tabby had a love struck look on "Tabby, Tabby"? I looked at her she was blushing like mad at "Frank" I started to laugh like crazy and then my phone went off yep Space Heroes theme song I blushed then and turned off my phone 'CRUD' my head screamed Now Tabby was laughing "Wipe that smirk off your face "Mummy" don't think for one second I scared of one of you I know the real monsters you fore are dressed up as and I'm not afraid to call them"! I said coldly they ran for the window "How cute they're trying to run" I smirked knowing I got the "Mummy's" attention "Excuse me"?! He said turning a round the other three froze in horror Tabby was starring at me the 'WHAT THE HECK?!' look I still smirked "I said it's cute how the big bad tough guy is running away from two girls" I stated folding my arms Tabby and "Frankenstein's monster" Laughed though "Drac" and "B- Lagoon" just had a grin on that said 'OH MY SHELL SHE'S GOANNA KILL HER SELF' and 'Geez she's brave/ crazy' The "Mummy" picked me up by my shirt "Lookey here missy I don't think you want to mess with me" He gritted through his teeth.

"Apparently mouth wash doesn't want to mess with you either" I said scrunching my nose giving a 'I'm goanna be sick' face Tabby grabbed the wall chuckling quietly the other three smiled while putting a hand over there mouths the "Mummy" growled and his eyes narrowed "Would it be below me if I punched her"? He said looking back at the other three I took my chance too grab a sai off his belt with out any one knowing.  
I was still smirking "Not really I mean who doesn't want to hurt one of there fans" I said rolling my eyes Tabby stepped back behind the others they starred at here then heard a FLOP and turned to see Raph on the floor by him self I was not in sight he was holding his gut making a hurl face "THAT LITTLE "WITCH KICKED ME IN THE GUT"! The "Mummy" gasped Tabby faced palmed saying "You guys might want to leave before she gets mad" She whispered to her self the fore left with out another word disappearing into the shadows.

_**Roof top**_

"That's the last time Mikey picks the house" said "the Mummy" revealed as Raph out raged "Lets go this is getting embarrassing" Said "Dracula" and "B- lagoon" revealed as Donnie and Leo, "Frankenstein's monster" really is Mikey "And I thought after T- girl this would be easer "Complained Donnie as they jumped roof to roof finding the next one to scare maybe this time they'll be scared.

_**~FIN~**_

Me: So Tabby what 'ya think?  
Tabby: I just want to see them again  
me: OH I think we will  
Tabby: Why?  
Me: (Waves Raph's sai in her face) I got my reasons  
Tabby: What are you doing?  
Me: Typing to Turtlegirls16  
Tabby: About what?  
Me: Revenge (EVIL SMILE)

_**THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THEY SCARE T- GIRL IN **__**Halloween Is When the Turtles and Monsters Come Out To Play**__** BY- **__**Turtlegirls16, HOPETHE THREE OF US CAN GET THOSEE TURTLES BACK TYPE TO 'YA SOON**_

_**~Swirl~**_


End file.
